<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Swing of Things by kontraklarinette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947915">The Swing of Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontraklarinette/pseuds/kontraklarinette'>kontraklarinette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, I know nobody relates to this kind of au but I can’t not be a band kid on main, Jazz AU, Meet-Cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:29:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontraklarinette/pseuds/kontraklarinette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amity meets a cute saxophonist at the local jazz club.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lumity Oneshot Faves</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Swing of Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m basically just publishing this to let y’all know that yes I’m still working on a whisper away but I dropped my phone in the river yesterday and until I get a new one for Christmas I can’t access my personal google docs which is where the next chapter is. And also because the rona got me so I have to miss my band concert this week and I’m sad. :(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Amity shifted uncomfortably in her seat, crossing her legs and placing her hands in her lap. She wasn’t used to wearing an outfit like this- the air that hit her skin where holes were cut through her jeans was too cold, and her turtleneck sweater was too itchy. Skara had insisted, though, that Wednesday nights at their local jazz club were far more casual than what Amity’s usual dress demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope Skar’s one of the first ones up,” Boscha sighed from where she sat next to Amity. She reached out and twirled the corner of the black tablecloth set out on their table around her fingers. “Jazz is… not my thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s important that we’re here to support her,” Amity reminded Boscha. “You know how much performing means to her.” She smirked when she saw Boscha’s face redden. “But you’re not here just to </span>
  <em>
    <span>support</span>
  </em>
  <span> her, and you know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boscha turned her face away. “Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity laughed. Boscha wasn’t exactly the nicest person, but it was hilarious how quickly she flustered when her crush was mentioned. Amity took great delight in teasing her and yet knowing that she wouldn’t even try to protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tall, gangly woman with a bushy white mane of hair stepped up to the mic on the stage and cleared her throat. Amity guessed that this was Eda, the owner of the jazz club. The buzz of the half-full room fell, and the woman on the stage tapped the mic. “Testing, testing!” she called. When the last murmurs from the audience ceased, she spoke again. “Thanks everyone for coming out tonight. I hope you enjoy the music we’ve got lined up. As always, admission to Wednesday nights at the Owl’s Nest will always be free, but tips will always be appreciated. Can’t get my </span>
  <em>
    <span>elixir</span>
  </em>
  <span> without them.” She winked, and a few people chuckled. “First up, I’d like to present my private student. She’s a sophomore at Hexside High School, and she’ll be playing the alto saxophone for you tonight.” She nodded to the audience as they began to clap, and departed the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity didn’t recognize the girl that took Eda’s place. The newcomer was tall and scrawny, with dark skin and a ruffled pixie cut. A golden saxophone hung around her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” she said into it, but her voice cracked, so she frowned and tried again. “Hi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood rushed to Amity’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boscha leaned over and nudged her in the side. “You like that one, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shush and listen,” Amity snapped, embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Luz,” the girl went on. “Luz Noceda. And um… I’m gonna play for you tonight.” She offered a sheepish smile. “Sorry. This is my first time performing here. I-” She shifted and nudged the music stand in front of her. Sheet music fluttered to the ground. Blushing, she leaned down to scoop it up. When she’d gathered it all, she coughed into her fist and started over. “Sorry. Yeah, um- I’m Luz and I’m gonna play my saxophone for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of her eye, Amity saw Boscha raise her eyebrows at her. She forced herself to ignore the heat crawling up her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had never really listened to jazz before- other than hearing Skara play a few times- but once Luz started playing, she was enraptured. Luz sounded almost tentative at first, but once she leapt into an improvised solo section, she grew much more confident. Amity knew she didn’t have much of a frame of reference, but even if she did, she was sure that Luz would have been one of the best musicians she’d ever heard. Her melodies soared and her passion for her music shone through every note.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she finished, the audience clapped supportively.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They’re not giving her nearly enough credit! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Amity let out an encouraging yell. “Whoo! Go Luz!” she shouted. A few people at the surrounding tables turned to look at her strangely, but she smiled and looked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when she yelled, she could have sworn that Luz looked up and held her gaze for a couple heart-pounding seconds. Perhaps she was imagining the energy that sparked between the two of them. She hoped she wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boscha cleared her throat. “I have to go get some water,” she announced. “I’ll be back in a minute.” Her words were clearly teasing. “Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.” Then she winked and headed away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Amity looked up at the stage, Luz was still staring at her. She offered the other girl a small smile. Luz smiled back, and she felt her heart begin to race.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to know more about this girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, it seemed that tonight the stars were on her side. As soon as Luz stepped off the stage, her feet turned toward Amity’s table, and she started briskly towards it. Amity looked at the ground and to hide her blush until Luz reached her and nodded at the empty chair on her other side- the one Boscha wasn’t using. “Is this seat taken?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Amity blurted. “I, uh-” She blanked, and she awkwardly leaned around to scratch the back of her head. “Yes. Of course not. I mean- I mean no. It’s not taken. You can sit here. Um, by the way- you’re a really great saxophonist. I’m not really into jazz- I mean I don’t hate it, I just… haven’t really listened to it a lot. But you’re really good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz smiled again, and Amity was dazzled. “Thanks,” she said. “I’m Luz,” she introduced herself when she sat down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz groaned. “Oh, I’m sorry. Of course you do. I already introduced myself up there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I’m Amity. Amity Blight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amity,” she repeated. “That’s a pretty name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Can you ever think before you speak?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Amity berated herself. “I mean, thank you. Yours is pretty too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz giggled. “You’re funny, Amity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Luz reached out to brush Amity’s shoulder. “You are. Do you go to Hexside?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder why I’ve never seen you before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity shrugged. “We probably just hang around different crowds. I’m not in band. I’m actually… the star player of the Grudgby team.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning, Luz tilted her head. “Star player! Wow, I’m glad I met you tonight. I’d never expect a big shot like you to hang around here..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Amity felt dizzy. “You… you’re glad you met me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure as anything, Amity Blight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I… I’m not a big shot. I like stupid stuff too, like algebra, and… and </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Good Witch Azura.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz’s eyes lit up. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Azura</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> those books!” She took Amity’s hand and squeezed it. “We were meant to meet. I know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity covered Luz’s hand with her other. She felt warmer than she had in a long time- like she was glowing. “Thanks,” she said shakily. A smile tugged at her lips. “I know so too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I used to play at stuff like this all the time before the plague happened. :’)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>